Lejana tarde de otoño
by yageni
Summary: Uryuu despierta acompañado una mañana y no puede evitar recordar una tarde de otoño, cuando todo comenzó... *BL*


Para mi amiga Dita (Hessefan) a quien quiero y aprecio muchísimo. Un abrazo enorme para ti amiga mía :) y perdón por la tardanza!

Bleach no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, bueno, no sería ni la mitad de bueno que es. No, no saco dinero de esto, gusto de gastar mi poco tiempo libre en entretener a la gente, gratis.

* * *

Me quito las gafas y me froto los ojos con una mano, gesto que en este momento es mezcla de cansancio e incredulidad.

Desde hace un rato que estoy despierto ya.

Sentado y leyendo, pero aun así no puedo evitar preguntarme:

¿Es esto un sueño?

Te veo durmiendo en mi cama. Tendido, tranquilo y desnudo. Recuerdo lo de anoche muy vívidamente. Pero aun así esto es tan irreal. Hace ya tanto de la última vez. Creí que ya nunca más…

Roncas un poco y haces que se me escape una risilla.

Y al moverte entre sueños, tu cuerpo queda un poco más al desnudo, desprotegido del frío sin las cobijas.

Hago mi libro a un lado y mis labios en tu hombro tatuado depositan un beso.

Tapo el tramo de tu piel que quedó al descubierto. No quiero que te enfermes y me pongo de cuclillas a tu lado.

Pareces un ángel dormido. El cabello rojo y largo desparramado por toda mi almohada y la luz de la mañana filtrándose por la ventana. Todo esto es tan irreal. Un ángel un tanto extraño si me permites decir, pero un ángel al fin.

Todo sigue pareciéndome cosa de cuentos, y eso incluye al sol iluminando tu cara y tus rasgos tan tranquilos.

Quiero despertarte, que converses conmigo, que me digas porque estás aquí, pero a la vez me da pánico.

Odio las despedidas, si te despierto tarde o temprano tendrás que irte. Qué idiota soy, tampoco es probable que duermas para siempre, pero no puedo evitarlo…

Con esto en mente me alejo de tu lado, rumbo a la cocina y una vez allí empiezo a hacer café y unas tostadas.

No tarda mucho el truco en surtir efecto. A medida que el olor invade mi pequeña casa escucho cómo das vueltas en la cama.

Debatiéndote entre levantarte o quedarte un poco más.

Me sonríes desde el lecho cuando me ves aparecer con la bandeja y el desayuno para los dos. Pero no voy a darte con tantos gustos.

Me siento en la mesa que hay en mi cuarto y gruñes decepcionado. Te sonrío con sorna.

—Eres cruel, cuatro ojos.

—No más que tú— te contesté sonriendo, mitad broma, mitad reclamo. De inmediato notaste a qué me refería y ese brillo travieso en tus ojos se apagó. Miras el colchón y luego levantas la vista. Me miras consternado, debatiéndote internamente.

— Apresúrate, antes de que se enfríe.

Te levantas desnudo y manoteas el pantalón y la ropa interior que anoche había quedado al pie de la cama.

Te vistes despacio, y no creo que para darme el gusto de verte desnudo un poco más, sino por la pereza que te caracteriza a la mañana. También por las ganas de posponer la inevitable charla sobre el motivo de tu visita. El jean claro y un poco gastado en las rodillas, el sweater negro sobre la piel desnuda y descalzo caminas hasta mí. Un beso breve como saludo de buenos días y te sientas para desayunar, contarme el porqué de tu presencia de nuevo en mi vida. Romper la burbuja de mi sueño. Ponerle fin a mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Todo lo bueno tiende a terminar, lástima que mis alegrías al parecer tienden a ser más pequeñas que las de los demás.

Mientras te veo servirte el café y endulzarlo, trato de recordar. ¿Cuántos años van ya, de estos regalos agridulces?

Quizás, ya es hora de que rechace tanta "amabilidad" de tu parte. Te miro, pero tú no dices palabra y yo me pierdo en mis recuerdos.

Esa tarde de otoño, ahora lejana, había ido a casa de Ichigo a buscar un apunte que el muy marrano de mi querido mejor enemigo no se había tomado la molestia de devolverme.

Me pare frente a su casa y casi de inmediato fui avistado por la familia Kurosaki que iba de retirada.

—Hola, Ishida-kun —me saludó el padre y al pasar me revolvió el cabello con esa familiaridad que sólo a él le permito tomarse. Me cayó bien apenas supe que se llevaba a las patadas con Ryuuken.

—Hola, Uryuu —Karin me saludó con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra en alto.

—Hola, Ishida-kun —tímida y ruborizada, Yuzu fue la última en salir de la casa.

—Ho- hola —me aleje como pude de la enorme mano de Isshin— Yo venía a buscar unos apuntes que le presté a-

—Pasa, está en su habitación estudiando – el jefe de la familia me habló y siguió caminando sin detenerse un segundo.

—Nosotros volveremos tarde —agregó Karin mientras se alejaba siguiendo los pasos de su peculiar padre.

—Esperen, yo solo —apenas atiné a balbucear. Cualquiera habría dicho que estaba hablando con las paredes.

—Por favor, cierra la puerta tras de ti —me encargó Yuzu antes de desaparecer de mi vista siguiendo a su familia.

_Familia de locos_, pensé y sentí un poco de envidia por Kurosaki. Resignado, suspiré y me ajusté las gafas. Alcé la vista y miré la ventana donde las cortinas ondeaban con la brisa de esa tarde que moría.

Entré en la casa y cerré la puerta como me pidieron, luego subí las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del _shinigami_ sustituto.

Dudé un poco antes de golpear a la puerta.

—Adelante —pidió la voz de mi compañero de clases del otro lado, antes de que yo llegara a tocar.

Entré murmurando un "permiso" muy quedo y me encontré con la cabellera anaranjada de Ichigo sumergida entre varios de los libros de texto que teníamos que estudiar para el último examen.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, ya casi termino de copiar tus notas pero hay un par de palabras que no pude entender —Ichigo alzó el rostro, quitándose los anteojos de marco rosado que usaba para leer ciertos textos de letra diminuta.

—Vine porque tú no me los devolvías y la semana próxima es el examen, no porque adiviné que necesitabas una traducción —bufé cansado y me acerqué para ver qué era lo que no entendía.

—¿Qué rayos dice aquí, Ishida? —me señaló un kanji.

—A ver, pásame la hoja —la verdad que a veces escribo muy apurado y ni yo mismo entiendo la letra.

Mientras le "traducía" un par de kanjis y abreviaturas, marcadas en los apuntes con lápiz, alguien llamó a la puerta… bueno, a la ventana.

—Ichigoooo.

La inconfundible voz de Keigo hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío. Ese tío tiene unas actitudes que me caen muy mal.

Ichigo se asomó a la ventana.

—Entren —acto seguido las llaves volaron por la abertura y se escuchó un _ouch_ tras el tintineo metálico.

—Eres un tarado —lo retó Mizuiro.

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar el comentario y pensé que si esa oración no era un axioma andaba cerca.

Los dos chicos se asomaron pronto a la habitación de Ichigo para saludar.

—Hola, Ishida, ¿qué hay?

Simpático como siempre me limité a asentir con la cabeza como única señal de reconocimiento.

—Hola, buenas.

—Hola, pasen, la consola está bajo esas cajas —señaló el dueño del cuarto.

Les observé intrigado, mientras luchaban con un montón de cables y un par de cajas llenas de CDS, para luego marcharse escaleras abajo. Imaginé que se trataba de video juegos, después de todo no soy tan autista, pero no sabía que a Kurosaki le interesaban, y el asunto me daba un poco de curiosidad. Pero no podía quedarme a curiosear, los exámenes estaban cerca.

—Gracias, Ishida— finalmente el shingami sustituto me devolvió las dichosas notas de la clase de biología.

—De nada, Kurosaki —acepté los papeles gruñendo, pero feliz de la vida con el prospecto de marcharme de ahí, eso hasta que noté que faltaba algo— ¿No te presté también el libro con los trabajos prácticos?

—Ah, sí, cierto —asintió al caer en la cuenta— creo que está abajo —comentó dubitativo— perdido en algún lado —susurró bajito para que yo no le escuchase, cosa que obviamente no resultó. Debe haber visto mi gesto de fastidio porque enseguida dijo:

—Mientras yo busco, tú puedes quedarte con los chicos—y aquello más que una opción o un ofrecimiento fue una orden puesto que me fue empujando fuera de la habitación.

—Ya, ya te entendí, Kurosaki— me quejé, revoleando los ojos y quitando sus manos de mi persona.

Bajé las escaleras, cansado porque quería largarme, cuando una melodía captó mi atención.

Me encontré con mis dos compañeros, dándole duro a la consola de juegos, una Playstation. La canción que sonaba era una de las bandas que me agradan, los "Yeahyeahyeahs" la KissKiss del disco IsIs. Freak le decían al chico. Me acerqué intrigado y vi con extrañeza que se trataba de un juego para imitar los movimientos de los dedos sobre los trastes de la guitarra eléctrica.

Así que este era el famoso Guitar Hero.

Estaba viendo la relación color-nota musical cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta de la residencia Kurosaki.

—¡Mizuiro! —gritó el adolescente, desde algún rincón ignoto de la casa.

El mentado se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y de inmediato Asano se quejó por la interrupción del juego.

—Ya voy —exclamó, probablemente en respuesta al grito del otro y corrió por la casa como si esta fuese suya. Salió del campo visual, pero se escuchó el ruido de cómo la puerta se abría, su voz suave en un cuchicheo junto a la de alguien mucho más grave —¿Chaddo?— y luego, pasos que se acercaban.

Y de hecho el gigante apareció siguiendo a Kojima, traía su guitarra y un pack de cervezas.

—Hola —levantó la mano en ese gesto escueto que era su saludo.

—Hola, Sado-kun —le vi dejar el instrumento con sumo cuidado sobre el sillón y dirigirse a la cocina sin parsimonia. Volvió sin las bebidas, por lo que supuse que las habría guardado en la heladera. Todos tenían mucha confianza los unos con los otros y ver esto hizo que mis ganas de largarme volvieran a surgir. Miré la consola con aprensión, parecía que me llamaba.

Me sentí muy incómodo al ver que había tanta familiaridad entre todos ellos, pero también me daba un poco de envidia. No me sentía como parte del grupo, para nada. Y si bien tampoco era que me dejaran afuera… era embarazoso sin lugar a dudas, al menos para mí dado que los otros tres no parecían darse por aludidos. Encima ese video juego realmente me daba curiosidad. De golpe recordé los exámenes:

—Kurosaki —llamé, sintiéndome inquieto— ¿Ya lo encontraste?

—Ya casi —el grito me llegó desde lo que era la clínica—. Podría buscar mejor si dejas de molestarme —se oyó el ruido de cajas y cosas cayendo, unas maldiciones y ayes—. Maldita sea, Uryuu, siéntate y déjame buscar tranquilo.

_Diablos_, pensé y me acomodé en el sofá, mirando la pantalla.

—¡Relevo! —exclamó de pronto Keigo y al levantarse de su lugar me pasó el joystick de sopetón. Asano fue reemplazado por Yasutora que se acomodó en el lugar ahora vacío.

Yo no entendía nada. Pero el corazón me latió con furia.

—¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Quién les dijo que yo quería jugar? —que mal mentiroso debo ser, porque me miraron con incredulidad.

—Y además no tengo idea de cómo se juega —acusé, empujándome los lentes.

— Yo te explico —Chaddo me mostró qué botón hacía qué, y antes de darme cuenta estábamos pasando una canción tras otra. Esa cosa había acaparado toda mi atención, pero aún me acordaba que tenía un examen por rendir y mil cosas que hacer en mi casa.

Lo que hizo que me decidiera a irme, con o sin libro, fue la llegada de Arizawa y Orihime.

—¡Ishida-kun! —Inoue como siempre tan efusiva me saludó dando brincos, mientras su mejor amiga trataba de que se quedara quieta.

—¡Vas a tirar todo, atolondrada! —logró sacarle lo que sea que traía en las manos.

—¡Lo siento es que estoy muy contenta! —siguió gritando y dando brinquitos.

Ichigo apareció de golpe al escuchar los gritos de la pelirroja.

Y un extraño silencio se hizo en toda la habitación, mientras ambos se miraban y enrojecían al mismo tiempo.

—Ichigo —Tatsuki salió al rescatarnos de la incómoda situación—, si no vas a llevar esto a la cocina dime dónde lo dejo.

El idiota que dice ser shinigami sustituto reaccionó y llevó las cosas a la mesa.

—Bueno, Arizawa, Inoue, chicos —los saludé con una distancia prudente, caminando hacia la salida— ha sido un gusto verlos pero tengo que marcharme —y apresuré mis pasos para llegar hasta la puerta, cuando la misma se abrió repentinamente.

Sentí su _reiatsu_ en ese mismo momento, pero fue un micrón de segundo y no logré quitarme de su camino.

Ingresaste y me llevaste por delante, cual aplanadora, para luego reaccionar y sujetarme del brazo evitando que cayera.

—¿Ya estás aquí, cuatro ojos? —recuerdo que me empujaste con algo de brusquedad los anteojos de regreso a su lugar, se habían salido con el hosco encuentro.

—¿Quizás necesitas anteojos, Abarai-kun? —Gruñí y me alisé las arrugas de la ropa—Iba de salida, si me permites —me sentía tan molesto que ni siquiera me puse a pensar qué razón podrías tener para estar allí. Quizás algo terrible había pasado, pero yo solo quería largarme.

—Pero, Ishida —reconocí esa voz al instante— acabamos de llegar, no puedes irte —detrás de ti estaba Rukia, llena de paquetes de brillantes colores. Recordarlo me hace sonreír como un idiota. Es que nunca en mi vida me habían dado tantos regalos. Y el mejor aún estaba por llegar.

El grito de: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS casi me deja sordo, y —esto es algo muy gracioso también— podría jurar que todos dijeron algo distinto. Cuatro ojos, Quincy de mierda, Ishida-kun, nerd, Uryuu… y las serpentinas y el papel picado por todos lados, y la música, todavía me pregunto: ¿de dónde salió la música? Nunca me quisieron decir, pero creo que Kon tuvo algo que ver.

Decir que me quedé pasmado es poco. Odio las sorpresas. Suelo quedarme tan sorprendido que no puedo articular una sola palabra, ni hablar de demostrar emociones. Eso no fue simpático, pero por suerte vino mi caballero de brillante armadura al rescate. Tsk.

—Se los dije, el antisocial de Ishida no puede decir ni _Ah_ —te miré con mi mejor cara de odio ¿recuerdas?

—¡Renji! —tu amiga te dio un golpe tan fuerte en el hombro que me dolió hasta a mí— Feliz cumpleaños, Uryuu —y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo me abrazó. Aún recuerdo el apretón de sus pequeños brazos, y en mi espalda la mano de Chaddo, dándome palmaditas, además de otra que fue a revolverme el pelo. Recuerdo que pensé que había sido Ichigo, pero no, fuiste tú. Me sentí más conmocionado por ese gesto que por la sorpresa y eso, es mucho decir.

—Todo esto es tan… —traté de decirles algo pero me había quedado sin palabras.

—¿El agudo Uryuu sin habla? —Ichigo me buscó pelea, quizás queriendo distraerme, o hacerme enojar, quizás ambas— si lo hubiera sabido te habría armado una fiesta sorpresa antes.

—Bueno, bueno, ya basta de tanta cursilería —Tatsuki parecía un poco molesta— abre tus regalos, cuatro ojos.

Empecé a boquear como un pez fuera del agua cuando todos tomaron uno de los paquetes que había traído Rukia y me los ofrecían con una sonrisa.

—Ya, Ishida, comenzamos a perder nuestra paciencia —Kurosaki como siempre dándome una mano.

Tomé el que estaba más cerca de mi cara, el de Mizuiro y lo abrí con curiosidad. Realmente, no se me da muy bien lo de los cumpleaños.

—Un juego de naipes —no tenía porqué, pero aun así no pude evitarlo y le miré con algo de extrañeza.

—Como vives solo, puedes usarlos tanto para jugar al solitario y si estas acompañado al strip-poker —me sonrió como si acaso yo fuese capaz de darle esa clase de uso a un mazo de cartas.

—Gracias —lo dejé sobre la mesa cercana y me sentí incómodo por todas las miradas que había sobre mí.

—Abre el mío por favor, abre el mío —chilló Asano y resignado tomé el paquete que tenía en la mano.

—Una camisa —le miré gratamente sorprendido, pese a que era amarilla me gustó mucho. —Gracias.

Pero cuando miré ambos chicos habían retornado a sus respectivos asientos frente a la consola.

—No sabía que regalarte, por eso te traje esto —Tatsuki me ofrecía su obsequio con premura.

Me costo averiguar cómo se llama, pero eso no evito que les diera un buen uso. Eran unas pequeñas pesas para ejercitar las manos, llamadas handgrip.

—Gracias —Estaba en verdad sorprendido por el peculiar regalo.

—Nuestros regalos están juntos en el mismo paquete. Rukia me extendió una pequeña bolsa. Junto a ella, Inoue me sonreía feliz.

—Los guantes los hice yo —la voz cantarina de mi compañera del taller de costura denotaba lo orgullosa que estaba de su trabajo.

—¿Entonces la bufanda la hiciste tu? —Mi vista se posó sobre la shinigami, que asintió.

—No soy muy buena todavía, pero creo que salió muy bien.

—En verdad, es su mejor intento, uno de sie- Auch! Rukia le dio un codazo poco discreto a Inoue. Me causaba gracia que Rukia fuera tan torpe con la lana pero me alegraba que se hubiera esforzado tanto en tejerme un obsequio.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad que no sé qué decir. —Me sentía muy feliz. Mudo, pero muy feliz.

—Es fácil, solo di que te quedas a celebrar con nosotros. —Ichigo me miraba con ese gesto malicioso de siempre. Claro que no podía decir que no después de que pasaran por tantas molestias, así que me limité a asentir.

Esa noche recibí otros regalos, además de la creciente amistad de todo ese grupejo de inadaptados, del cual reniego, pero que tanto han sabido estar ahí para mí. Fue el inicio de algo muy bueno y de otro algo que ya no sé cómo definir.

Te veo y tu voz me llega como algo lejano. Aun tengo en la punta de la lengua el sabor de tus besos, los de ese cumpleaños lejano, y los de este.

—¿Qué sucede, Uryuu?

—Nada, solo estoy cansado.

—Claro, mucha parranda, ¿verdad? Esbozas una sonrisa que no me convence.

Tus ojos me dicen lo que tus palabras no quieren transmitir. Sabes que estoy mintiendo, pero a la vez no quieres revolver lo que sea que te estoy ocultando. O quizás, no te sientes con derecho a exigir ni a inquirir. Y no lo tienes.

Vuelvo casi inevitablemente a sumergirme en mis recuerdos.

Esa noche bebimos y jugamos video juegos. Las chicas cantaron y bailaron, y Chaddo tocó algunas canciones en su guitarra, pero solo después de que hubo bebido varias cervezas. Se veía lindo con el rubor que le daba el alcohol a su tez morena.

Se hizo de madrugada y comenzamos a quedarnos dormidos allí donde caíamos. Desperté con tu cara muy cerca de la mía, ofreciéndome una caminata hasta casa.

Me acompañaste al principio en silencio, luego la charla se dio como si fuera normal el quedarnos a solas.

—Aun no te he dado tu regalo.

Recuerdo haberte mirado con extrañeza, creía que eso ya estaba zanjado con todo el dinero que habían gastado en la comida y bebida.

—¿Y por qué no ahora o antes, en casa de Kurosaki?

—Cuando lleguemos a tu casa sabrás porqué.

Fue pasar la puerta y sentir que me tomabas del brazo. Tu cuerpo aprisionándome contra la pared del recibidor, una de tus manos en mi cuello, obligándome a levantar el mentón. Me pareció una eternidad, asustado pero expectante, aguardaba por tu próximo movimiento. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. Todas las veces que te había observado, aun cuando fui todo lo discreto que pude, lo supiste. Y ahora todas esas locas ideas que había tenido de tú y yo, juntos, tal vez se hicieran realidad.

El beso, nuestro primer beso no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero sí quedaron en mi memoria mis nervios, mis ansias, tu trato suave y lento, de a ratos posesivo y brusco.

Parecía un sueño hecho realidad, uno de esos sueños húmedos que me visitaban por las noches, que ahora se había vuelto carne, piel, aliento, cabello imposiblemente rojo, saliva.

Al día siguiente me dolían los muslos; demasiado ejercicio, frenético y placentero ejercicio. Pero pasado algún tiempo llegué a descubrir contigo otros dolores y otros placeres.

Fue extraño despertar y hallarte dormido junto a mí. Abriste los ojos despacio, me sonreíste como si toda la situación fuera parte de la rutina de los dos. Como si estar juntos o sentirnos atraídos el uno por el otro fuera correcto, lo más normal del mundo. Natural.

Así se dio nuestra relación. Si es que se le puede llamar así.

Somos lo que somos porque las circunstancias no nos permiten otra cosa, o tal vez porque nosotros no estamos dispuestos a luchar por algo que ni siquiera somos capaces de definir. Que no queremos definir.

Antes venías a mi encuentro cuando las circunstancias te lo permitían, que no es muy seguido por cierto, y en los entretantos para mí habían otras personas. Al día de hoy no sé si tienes o si has tenido otras u otros amantes. Supongo que los celos y la incertidumbre no me dejan preguntar. Eso y la idea de la que trato de convencerme, de que no necesito saber. De que mientras tu estés bien y seas feliz yo puedo sentirme contento. Pero el tiempo pasa y mientras nuestros encuentros se hacen cada vez más escasos, menos conforme me siento con esta situación. Cada vez te veo menos. Cada vez las despedidas me duelen más, pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez trato más de enterrar todo eso lejos de mí. En lo más hondo de este corazón frágil, que solo aparenta fortaleza.

Aunque nuestros amigos parecen saber que hay un «nosotros» no recuerdo nunca haber conversado ni contigo, ni con ellos, respecto a la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Es como si hubiera un acuerdo tácito, pero no expresado, de no hablar al respecto.

Así las cosas, por más que deseo plantearte cuestiones, preguntas, no puedo, no me nace.

—Uryuu, ¿me estás escuchando? —por segunda vez en el desayuno te ves obligado a llamarme de nuevo a tierra. Noto en tus gestos que no estás acostumbrado a esta parte de mí. Pero es lógico. Cierto es, que un par de años y algunos encuentros furtivos y esporádicos no hacen una relación. Mierda, ni siquiera hacen una amistad.

—Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

—Entonces no importa, déjalo.

Veo que te levantas de la mesa, estás molesto. Llevas los platos y las tazas al fregadero. Espero el ruido de la vajilla chocando bruscamente, pero eso no sucede.

Cuando vuelves a sentarte frente a mi tienes un gesto decidido. Serio. Un poco acojonante.

—¿Qué sucede? Exiges saber.

Mis ojos indefectiblemente se posan sobre los tuyos, para luego ir hacia la mesa. Migas del desayuno aquí y allá. Pero por más que las mire esa pregunta no va a responderse sola.

—Estoy cansado de esta situación. —Finalmente lo digo. Las palabras salen de mi boca y me causan tanto miedo como alivio.

—Uryuu, necesito saber. ¿Qué quieres? tu mano se estira sobre la mesa, busca que yo tienda la mía. Pero no me atrevo. Temo que ese simple gesto detenga las palabras que quiero decir. Palabras que, contradictoriamente, siento que ya no puedo retener.

—Quiero un "nosotros". Quiero un terreno firme donde pararme, algo estable y constante. —Una nueva oleada de alivio, de miedo. De ansias, por escuchar tu voz en respuesta a mis palabras. Pasan unos largos, eternos segundos. No dices nada, entonces vuelvo a ser yo quien zanja la cuestión— ¿Qué quieres tu?

—No lo sé. Te sueltas el cabello y vuelves a atarlo, despacio—. Cuando estoy lejos algunas veces, no siempre, pienso en ti. —hablas lentamente, tu mirada parece perdida en el paisaje de la ventana —Pero cuando estoy aquí no puedo pensar en otra cosa. A veces te olvido por semanas y luego te recuerdo sin que se me mueva un músculo... Y sé que es injusto para ti...

Te pones de pie y vienes hasta a mi. Me abrazas y besas mi frente, apretándome contra tu cuerpo.—Pero quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, solo que no sé, no tengo mucha idea de cómo...

Me acaricias el cabello haciendo que me despeine aun más. —A veces pienso que no quiero nada demasiado complicado, otras me imagino adoptando niños contigo, criándolos juntos...

Notas la repentina tensión en mi cuerpo y te disculpas de inmediato.

—Lo siento Uryuu, no te asustes por favor, no tiene que pasar nada de eso, si no quieres. —Besas mi cuello repetidas veces acompañando tu petición de perdón.

—Estoy bien, solo, me tomaste de sorpresa. —Me relajo de nuevo todavia unidos en estrecho abrazo.

—Creo que muchas veces me frena el saber que ni puedo imaginarme si esto terminara resultando o no...

Aprieto el abrazo de mis manos en tu cintura y espalda, casi como si no quisiera dejarte ir y respiro hondo contra tu cuerpo.

—Creo que primero necesitaríamos vivir ambos en el mismo plano ¿no crees? — Murmuro contra tu hombro, claro y mordaz. Suelto la frase con tono de reproche, pero la verdad es que en este momento el saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos me tiene obnubilado.

—Eso ya esta resuelto.— Te echas hacia atrás levemente, para poder verme a la cara:— Renuncié al Seireitei hace un mes, y hace una semana que tengo trabajo en...

El peso de las primeras palabras que dices tarda en hacer efecto en mi, pero apenas logro reaccionar, mis ojos estan fijos en tu persona, en esa sonrisa de diablo que no dudas en dejar asomar.

Mi reacción ahora sí, es instantánea. Te alzo en brazos y te arrojo sobre la cama, para echarme encima de ti. Entre risas, besos y caricias, no puedo evitar pensar en los giros inexperados de la vida y en las improntas que estos dejan en nuestras personas. En las marcas que vienes dejando en mí, desde esa tarde lejana de otoño.

* * *

Sé que hice algunos cambios, y que no estan beteados, pero bueno, soy así =P (perdoname amada beta mía)

Si ven errores u horrores, tengan la amabilidad de avisar y no solo de reirse de las desgracias ajenas ¿?

Editado =P pero se siguen recibiendo correcciones :D


End file.
